


What the fu-

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Gay Character, Genderbending, Lesbian Character, M/M, Yaoi, Yuri, genderbent, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the Stoll brothers decided to work out a deal with the Aphrodite kids to mess with Will and Nico…the effects weren't what they thought though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The reason

The night before the incident Will snuck into the Hades cabin to spend the night with his new boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo. Of course he didn't really have to sneak because of the campers, everyone knew they were together and tended to spend the night together but ever since Percy and Annabeth got caught together there had been a huge crackdown on what a couple couldn't or couldn't do and spending the night together was defiantely a big no no.  
~  
This particular night though something interesting happened. You see the Stoll brothers struck a deal with the Aphrodite cabin that if they helped them pull a HUGE prank on the new couple they'd do whatever they were told which was a total lie but Piper decided to trust them and that's how the PLP (pink little potion) although it really wasn't a potion it was more like a bomb but potion sounded cuter, was created. So that night after Will and Nico had fallen asleep in each other's arms, the Stoll brothers threw the potion threw the cabins window and with a pop a pink mist enveloped the cabin and the Stoll brothers ran back to there cabin, having no idea what the potion actually did and they wouldn't know until the morning.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will wake up to find themselves-well you'll see :p slightly mature content and btw since I didn't mention this anywhere else in this Will is 19 and Nico is 17. If your wondering why Will hasn't gone off to college yet is because he's waiting for Nico to turn 18 so they can go together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *publishes first fic with a short starter chapter* well this should get a few hits  
> ~  
> *logs on later and sees the hit count* whaaaa  
> ~  
> Thank you so much for reading <3

Nico was the first to wake up and notice the change. He could feel the heaviness on his chest but he didn't realize what had actually happened until he got up from the bed and walked toward the mirror…and shortly after screamed in a high pitched voice which woke Will up with a start and looked over at his boyfriend.

"Nico? Babe why'd you scream?" His eyes were still blurry so he really couldn't see anything until he rubbed his eyes and saw a girl with extremely long black hair,pale skin, and angel like face starring at herself in the mirror before turning around and starring at Will before saying "Oh gods it happened to you too!" 

So as most of you know Nico isn't one to scream or freak out but seeing yourself turned into a girl and then turning around to see your once strong handsome looking boyfriend turned into a girl with a short blonde pixie cut and well…still had a surfers body but it was a GIRL surfers body well we'd all probably want to scream. 

And that's exactly what they both did after Will saw himself.

They only stopped screaming after Annabeth, Percy, Piper, and Jason all barged threw the door to see what the hell was going on in cabin 13 only to stare at them both in shock for a good five minutes after they saw them.

So after a few minutes of awkward silence between all six of them, Will and Nico looking at the four in horror while they just stared at them in shock Piper finally spoke and said "Um…I guess the PLP worked a little to well…" 

And before anyone could ask any questions the daughter of Aphrodite quickly used to her charmspeak "You three should go make sure that none of the other campers heard them screaming okay? I'll help them." And then, of course, all three of them did exactly what she said as she waked into cabin 13 and looked at the two "So um…" 

Nico glared at her "What the hell is a PLP and why the hell did it do this to us?!" 

Piper bites her lip and shakes her head "I'll explain it to both of you later but…right now we've got some other issues to deal with." She looked at the two people quickly and saw that Nicos once slightly baggy shirt was now showing off a little bit to much of…is it weird to say his boobs, because that's kind of what they were and Will had originally fallen asleep shirtless "Just wait here and don't open the door until I say it's me okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah that happened and Pipers the one that's going to be there temporary savor XD I can't wait to write Reyna and Hazels reactions though…


	3. Dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Piper comes back with there fashion army and Nico and will, reluctantly, get dressed with there help

Piper did come back but she came back with a fashion army…aka all the girls from the Aphrodite cabin excited for there new mission.

Not that Nico and Will noticed because Nico was to busy starring at his feminine face in the mirror while pinching and slapping his arm whispering "wake up…wake up…" while Will just hid under the blanket because of the fact that he had fallen asleep shirtless and didn't feel like showing off his new "assets" whatsoever.

The first boy the girls targeted was Will, although Piper didn't help because she was trying to get Nico to stop pinching and slapping himself. Will got a simple look because in this new girl body the fact was he was a simple beauty. They got him to wear a white and yellow poc-a-dotted bra and panties (there was a part of him that wanted to ask how big his boobs actually were but he decided against it, not wanted to embarrass himself more.) Next they got him to wear a camp half blood t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and orange flip flops. They didn't change anything about his pixie cut except for the fact they brushed it and they didn't put any make up on him so he didn't look to different from how he actually did. That being said when he saw himself in the mirror he just quietly started hiding under the blanket again from embarrassment.

Nico however did not get such a simple look at all since unlike Will he had a more model beauty to him which made enough sense considering all the woman he was related to were and had been beautiful. That didn't mean he was going to go along with this though. 

He fought them every step of the way. At first he refused to put on the black lacy bra and panties the girls had brought him until Piper said that was the only pair that would fit him, which was a lie but oh well, and then refused to wear any kind of dress or skirt the girls picked out for him and the girls actually did let him win on that one…kind of. He had to agree to let them do his make up and hair. In the end Nico wore a black fitted tank top with the words "BITE ME B-!" written on the front in bold with letters and black jean shorts with, of course, black converse. He also, reluctantly, had his long black hair pulled back into a tight pony tail with black eye liner around his eyes. Of course there was more the girls wanted to do to him but they could see the murderous look in his eyes so they backed off.

And then the moment came where they finally looked at each other…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay now there all beautiful XD so I'm going to try and post once a day but we will see how that goes. Hope you liked it!


	4. …

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …

So…I failed on updating everyday owo" and I probably won't be able to update until after Christmas…I'm sorry I promise I'll make it a really good chapter. Thank you.


	5. Dress up was worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will finally look at each other and…well I know no one likes spoilers in the summary and I don't need more reasons for you guys to be mad at me XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a while without posting…and making one fan cry…IM BACK! YAY!

Needless to say it was pretty awkward actually looking at eachother…after the girls pulled Will out from under the covers and had him look at Nico who was awkwardly crossing his arms, trying to hide…well everything and doing a pretty bad job at while Will just awkwardly held the blanket over his body and doing a better job then Nico at hiding 

That lasted about eight seconds after they saw each other however

Then they almost simultaneously dropped the blanket and unfolded there arms staring at each other in shock. To put it simply both were in shock over the fact that the other was gorgeous and they thought the other was gorgeous.

It was more likely Will would consider Nico to still be gorgeous considering he was bi but Nico? Really? He was as rainbow as a boy who constantly wore black could be…aka he was 100% gay so this was just strange.

That being said Nico was starring point blank at Wills body and loved EVERY part of it that he could see and of course that made him blush which was okay because Will was blushing with him 

Of course they weren't alone, the Aphrodite girls were still there and fangirling there asses off, even Piper who had always considered Solangelo a lesser ship compared to Percabeth but this was totally changing her into a Solangelo shipper.

Eventually the awkward silence between Nico and Will stopped as Will got up from under the covers and walked over to Nico slowly and said, once they were face to face "Well then…this has been an interesting morning hasn't it?"

Even after everything that had happened in the last hour or maybe even less Nico couldn't help but smirk and say "Oh shut up Solace." Now putting his hands on his hips which was new but defiantly worked now.

"Oh don't act like you don't love my little jokes, babe." Will wrapped his arms around Nico now, just trying to ignore the fact that now it was slightly easier to get his around around Nico's middle and Nico wrapped his arms around Wills neck and said "I never said I didn't."

And then they kissed happily as Piper shooed the other Aphrodite girls out of the cabin, now deciding that Solangelo was now defiantly her otp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe <3 so I think that's a good comeback chapter right? Thanks for reading


	6. new experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the little kiss at the end of the last chapter led to something a little bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep smut is happening. Your welcome hehe. Btw can we all just pretend that the chapter I deleted DIDNT happen? Please and thank you.

It wasn't as different as Nico thought it would be, foreplay as a girl that is. Sure his long hair got in the way some of the time and getting turned on was a lot different Will was still on top with Nico lying on the bed. His tank top was already off thanks to his boyfriend and Wills hands were already working on unclipping the bra.   
'At least one of us kind of knows what to do.' Nico thinks although he slowly started getting jealous when he thought about the girls who got to be with Will before him, not that he'd ever admit it though.  
Will got the bra unclipped and Nico slowly slipped it off, immediately crossing his arms over his chest, even if he was okay with what was happening it still was damn weird that him and Will were about to do the do in these bodies. Will however just laughs softly as some of the hair from his pixie cut got in his eyes and teased "Babe you don't have to cover up like that. I already know your going to be beautiful so let me see."  
That was probably one of the most cliche things Will ever said but Nico unfolded his arms anyway making Will smirk and lean over to Nico's ear and whispers "your more beautiful then any other girl I've seen…"  
Nico ignored the complete and utter weirdness of that statement and just blushed as Will started kissing down his body and pull off his wet panties…with his teeth. Yep Nico was okay with all this now.  
Will smirked up at him again, God that smirk was gorgeous on that face no matter what, and spread apart Nico's legs, kissing up them making him squirm until Will got to his folds and looks up at Nico like 'you want me to do this right?' Half because he just wanted to keep teasing and half because he wanted to see if Nico was okay with this which just made Nico look back like 'what do you think?!'   
That entire conversation with there eyes led to Will slowly licking between Nico's folds and then push his tongue inside of him, causing a moan to leave Nico's mouth and make him blush and Will took it as a sign to start start moving his tongue in and out faster, tongue fucking him.  
Needless to say that got a good reaction of him until Will pulled his tongue out, making Nico whimper and ask "w-why'd you stop?"   
Will didn't answer and got off the bed, looking under it and pulled out a shoe box and smirks at him again as he pulled a decently sized dildo out of it "So this is what you use when I don't stay over."   
That comment did nothing but make Nico blush for about the fourth time since they started as Will got back on the bed and started teasing Nico's entrance again.   
Nico bit his lip and looked at Will to say 'push it in already!' and Will obliged, making Nico moan louder then he had this entire time and silently sent out a prayer to any God that was listening that no one else at camp heard as Will started thrusting the dildo in and out of him, trying to find where his boyfriends g-spot was. Again not the weirdest thing he'd ever thought but it was defiantly up there.  
He knew he found it though when Nico moaned out "W-will!" And so he started trying to hit there over and over again with ever thrust of the dildo, successfully.  
Nico tried to not cum so easily but hey it was his first time as a girl so it wasn't his fault. He came after a few hits with a loud moan of his boyfriends name and it was pretty good timing too…since that's when Piper decided to come back and check on them and stood in the cabins doorway with a completely red face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finally wrote the smut scene is everyone happy? XD


	7. …2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …

Yeah I deleted a really dumb reactions chapter that from what I understand no one really liked from the lack of comments and kudos etc. oh well the story works better like this anyone in my opinion.  
Just a little update


	8. Oh shi-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I took Solangelo as far as I could in the story so why not add more ships. Tell me if you like it or not. Don't worry Solangelo will still be in it! #otp

Well after what happened with Nico and Will the camp slowly figured out which cabin made the potion and by slowly figure out I mean the Aphrodite cabin fessed up but also ratted out the Stolls.  
They got the usual punishments for magic pranks but unfortunately no one knew how the potion was made (you might remember that the Aphrodite kids messed up on the original potion so they don't even know what's in there) so the Stolls back up was confiscated so they could figure out what was in it so it couldn't ever be copied.  
Although they forgot one important thing. The Stolls were asshole pranksters. So when Percy came to the Hermes cabin to pick it up they had a plan to at least get one last prank it.  
They handed it over to Percy and said that all he had to do was hit smell it and the spell would start changing him so he shouldn't do it. Yep they were using reverse psychology and as Percy started to walk away from the cabin it started to work.  
He was just about to try smelling it just for the hell of it when he tripped and dropped the vile, breaking it and making it explode in its usual puff of pink smoke.  
It knocked him out cold but when he woke up he defiantly felt different and he could tell he looked different from the wide eyed stares he was getting from everyone that had surrounded him, including Annabeth.  
Percy Jackson himself had been changed into a girl thanks to the PLP (pink little potion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Percy? ^_^' don't worry Jason's next.


	9. *insert little mermaid pun here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know because it's Percy so the little mermaid ^_^' Im honestly trying guys

Percy didn't start screaming until he got back to the Posiden cabin (he refused to go to the infirmary for OBVIOUS reasons) but after seeing the small face, big green eyes, and just all around feminine face he started have just a small panic attack.

It only made it worse when Annabeth walked in and really just stood there starting at him for a good five minutes before saying "So…um how do you um feel?…" it sounded like even she knew it was a stupid question.

Percy sighed looking at himself? Herself? He wasn't even sure as he cupped his new boobs in his hands and sighs "Just…help me please."

Annabeth nods and gets up, leaving the cabin, and coming back a few minutes later with a stack of clothes and says kind of uncomfortably "Um…you should get undressed now…"

Percy blushes but nods and pulls off the now way to big camp half blood shirt, blue jeans, and boxers. He didn't even want to look at himself but he ended up looking anyway only to hear Annabeth say "Wow…you're beautiful."

That stood there for a moment before Annabeth broke the silence by walking over with a bra and panties, handing them to him "Just put these on." She was hiding her face but anyone with a brain would know she was blushing.

Anyway it was easy enough to put on the light blue panties but with the bra well…he was fine until he had to figure out how to clip it and eventually Annabeth had to help him which seemed to only make her blush harder. That's when an idea popped into Percy's head.

"Annabeth…do. You like me like this?" 

After about a minute of awkward silence Annath wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost to fun to be honest XD


	10. I'm so sorry ;-;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …

I'm sorry it's literally been MONTHS since an update. School really got to me, cliche for a fanfic writer to say I know but it's true, and I just haven't been in the best mental state you could say BUT I will update. I just need to know who you want me to transform next or do you just want percabeth or more solangelo smut. Tell me. Please and thank you *hugs*


End file.
